Espera ¿¡Estoy en Kagerou Project?
by Vane Flandre
Summary: Nozomi Hirayama era la tipica chica otaku con 13 años de edad, pero ella era fan de KagePro, ¿Que pasará si un día se ve envuelta en la historia de su saga favorita?
1. Chapter 1

**Holi! Esta subnormal que tanto quieren esta aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiendo limón con sal (?). Asi que espero les guste :3**

* * *

_Capitulo 0: Prologo_

**_Narración_**_** Normal**_

Aquella chica albina miraba fijamente la luna sentada al borde de una barandilla con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras hablaba con lo que parecia ser alguien en el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.

—Sabes mamá, hoy una amiga me enseño una saga de canciones, si, de esas canciones japonesas de Vocaloid, bueno, volviendo al tema, me enseño una saga de canciones que al parecer se llama Kagerou Project, es muy buena y tengo pensado aprenderme los bailes... Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy, mañana te hablaré de mas cosas, ya que son las.. -la chica miró su reloj- 11:45.. Debo de dormir, jeje, si estuvieras aqui me dirias que ya me duerma o no me podré levantar o bien, llegará papá y será quien diga eso, asi que, buenas noches, y cuida de mi

La chica se paró dispuesta a ir dentro de su casa cuando escuchó un grito dirigido a ella.

—Nomi! Ya es hora de dormir! -dijo una voz masculina

La chica que al parecer se llamaba _Nomi_ soltó una pequeña risa y volvió a mirar a las luna.

—Je, te lo dije -Nomi sonrió y se metió dentro de aquella casa, pensando cuan tranquila era su vida.

Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**Esto es solo un prologo, asi que esto no es todo :D Los veré pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Narra _****_Nozomi_**

Despues de hablar un rato con mamá fui a mi cuarto, ya era muy tarde y papá ya me estaba reclamando con que ya me durmiera, moooou, ¡Ya soy grande y me puedo dormir cuando quiera!... Ahora que lo pienso papá es quien me mantiene, me paga el internet, el cable, la luz, el agua... Ok, soy una niña y siempre lo seré, aunque, bueno, si soy una niña para siempre no podria sacar mi licencia para conducir, tomar sake, o ser la novia de Konoha de KagePro algun día. Si, ese tipo todo alto con amnesia que tiene una Solitaria en el estomago me gusta, y mucho, aunque bueno, no seria una relacion muy estable ya que, bueno, segun la Wikia de KagePro, Konoha tiene 19... Entonces me quedaré con el shota o ya de plano a Mary, y no, no estoy desesperada. No, ¿Saben que sería aun mejor? Que me vaya a dormir ya. Mañana tengo escuela y mañana... Es 15 de agosto, un día perfecto para entrar al _Daze, _jaja, ojala eso fuera cierto. Pero se vale soñar ¿no?

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

_Cuando tus sueños desaparecen_

_¿Por que seguir la misma rutina?_

_No tiene sentido_

_Unas palabras creadas_

_Y asi mismo como tu ideal_

_"Amo la no realidad"_

_Dicen la yema de tus dedos_

_Porque tu boca no se abrió ni un poco_

Logré escuchar "Jinzou Enemy" a mi lado ya que lo había colocado como mi tono de alarma, era una de mis canciones favoritas, después de Outer Science, no se, simplemente me hubiera gustado observar el final malo en el anime, no se, simplemente hubiera sido genial, o incluso tener una de las serpientes.

Apagué la alarma y elegi ropa en modo automático ya que, puedo jurar que no estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, fácil podría lanzarme de un décimo piso a lo Ayano y no daeme cuenta.

Sali de casa y por lo que alcancé a ver, me fui medio haciendo un mini cosplay de Ayano, que si no fuera por mi pelo blanco, me pareceria mucho, meh, que importa, es mi uniforme, claro, a excepción de la bufanda roja y los broches en mi que lo pienso, mucha gente se me quedó viendo raro cuando sali de casa, ¿Que acaso no es normal ver a una chica con bufanda en agosto? Ok, sinceramente, creo que no lo es pero, ¡No me importa! ¡Vengare a Ayano aunque solo sea un personaje ficticio!... Ok, tengo problemas mentales muy severos.

—¡Nozo-chan! -una voz femenina me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Aqui! ¡Aquiii!

—¡Hikari! ¡No hagas escándalo! -le respondió una voz masculina al lado de aquella chica-

—Gomen Konoha-san, jeje

Ah, esos dos subnormarles ya están aqui tan rapido: Hikari es una amiga de la infancia, nos conocemos desde los 4 años o desde antes, yo que se, nuestras madres eran muy buenas amigas, asi que tal vez nos conocemos desde que eramos espermatozoides, y Konoha es un amigo que conocí este año y si, me puse a gritar como buena _fan girl_ que soy al enterarme que su nombre era Konoha, justo como mi amor platónico.

Hikari es de tez blanca y con el pelo mas negro que en negro, o como digo yo, ¡Mas negro que la gasolina! Esa combinación hace que recuerde un poco a la niña de la película esa, creo que la película era The Ring. Aunque es mas alegre que una fresa kawaii con ojitos grandes y brillositos.

Y Konoha, bueno, digamos que Konoha es no muy alto, mide 1.68 y yo, bueno, yo 1.64 (Lel w), es de tez pálida y cabello rojo y siempre, PERO SIEMPRE, lleva su celular consigo. Es un poquito amargado pero es una buena persona, y además, es fácil hacerle sonrojar, me divierte sonrojarlo. El me recuerda un poco a Shidu, es irónico ya que se llama Konoha y el personaje de Kagerou Project favorito de Shidu es Konoha.

—Ah, Konoha -suspire y lo miré- ¿Sigues igual de amargado?

— Es mi esencia -dijo mientras posaba una mano en su pecho, lleno de orgullo-

Ese gesto nos hizo reír un poco a Hikari y a mi, ¡incluso Konoha soltó una risa! Eso si que me sorprendió.

—¡Konoha se ha reído! ¡Es el fin del mundo! -dramatice un poco la cosa, lo que hizo que Konoha se sonrojara y ocultara su rostro en sus palmas

—No, no lo hice -dijo con el rostro oculto. Puedo jurar que su sonrojo traspasó sus manos

Hikari y yo volvimos a reír, justo en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que teníamos que entrar ya a la escuela, ya que estábamos en la entrada.

—Bueno Tomatín, me voy a clase, nos vemos -me despedí de Konoha intentando no reirme-

—¿¡T-Tomatín!? -dijo confuso haciendo que riera un poco, amo molestar a Kono-kun-

* * *

Las clases siento que pasaron demasiado rápido, hm... Debe de ser por que 2 de mis maestros faltaron hoy y tuve tiempo libre, ¡Este 15 de agosto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé! Solo faltaría que en mundo de Kagerou Project se vuelva real y pueda entrar en el, ¡Ja! Ya quisiera.

Miré mi reloj: eran 12:23.

Me dijeron que ya podía irme a casa, genial, además, debo de actualizar mi estado de Facebook a "Queriendo entrar al Daze x3". Me puse los audífonos de mi celular y puse una lista de reproducción que tenia todas nas canciones de Kagerou Project y empecé a escuchar Kagerou Days. Volví a mirar la hora: 12:26

_Es el 15 de agosto en Japón_

_Y ya son las doce y media según el reloj_

_El cielo se aclaró_

Absorta en mis pensamientos comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, estaba a una calle de llegar cuando de pronto sentí algo frío en mi nuca.

—Dame todas tus cosas o disparo -dijo una voz masculina detrás mio-

_Un camión llegó a una gran velocidad_

_¡Con toda su fuerza, sobre ti pasó!_

_Tu cuerpo destruido, tus incesantes gritos_

_Tu aroma y tanta sangre_

_¡Me asfixiaban!_

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a sudar de los nervios y del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Decidi hacerle caso y lleve las manos a mi bolsa buscando mi billetera y mi celular.

— ¡Rapido! -me exigió el asaltante-

Me puse aun mas nerviosa cuando no encontré mi billetera, fue cuando recordé que se la di a Hikari y no me la devolvió

—N-No encuentro m-mi billetera

El asaltante detras mio pegó mas la pistola a mi nuca

— ¡Mientes!

_De la nada el verano empezó a hablar_

_"Esto no es una broma"_

_Y sonrió sin más_

En ese momento se me hizo ironica la cancion que escuchaba en ese momento, incluso solté una pequeña risa, pero mi asaltante y yo nos asustamos de mi risa, ya que no era la tipica risa infantil, la mia era una llena de locura. Fue cuando vi uan serpiente negra extendiendose hacia mi

— Es ironico, ¿cierto? -dijo la serpiente que tenia una voz masculina- Concederé tu deseo de conocer a tus preciados personajes, pero todo trato tiene su precio

Entonces escuché un _bang _seguido del resonar de mi cuerpo al caer en el pavimento y los pasos rapidos de mi asaltante, entonces la serpiente se abalanzó contra mi

Me reí como nunca lo habia hecho cuando una oscuridad se vió frente a mi

_De pronto_

_ cada grillo extinguió sus sonidos_

_Y el verano se ahogó_

_ y quedó en la nada_

* * *

**Holi! Como estuvo? :3 Espero les haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Narra Hibiya_**

Hoy es otro 15 de agosto, hoy es otro día donde recuerdo que Hiyori sigue atrapada en aquel bucle sin fin, todo es mi culpa, todo es mi maldita culpa, si yo tan sólo...

— Hibiya-kun, deberías de dar una vuelta para despejar tu mente un poco -Dijo la voz de Seto detrás mio asustandome un poco-

—Y-Yo estoy b-bien... -le respondí mirando al suelo, entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, miré hacia arriba y vi que era Seto

—Anda, sal un rato, te hará bien, tal vez te encuentres con una que otra sorpresa -dijo sonriendome, yo asentí ligeramente- Ve con Konoha, ya sabes, por si pasa algo

Seto se fue a su cuarto dejandome un tanto pensativo, tal vez salir un rato no sea tan malo, pero, tener que ir con aquella cosa blanca que solo come, respira, duerme y va al baño no me convence demasiado.

—¿Me llamaron? -entro el androide en la cocina. Hablando del rey de Roma...

Supongo que esta tarde será un poco aburrida, pero servirá para despejarme un poco.

* * *

Konoha y yo caminamos por la calle sin rumbo alguno, con un silencio mas incomodo que bailar desnudo, aunque claro, la cosa blanca que tiene un agujero negro en vez de estomago intentó hacerme platica mas de una vez, pero yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Hibiya-kun, ¿a donde nos dirigimos? -preguntó el androide-

—Tu calla y sigue caminando -le respondí un tanto cortante, el sólo asintió-

Seguimos caminando por un buen rato, Seto tenia razón, esta caminata está sirviendo para despejarme un poco, "Nada podría salir mal ahora mismo" pensé, cuando de pronto empezó a oscurecer un poco y calló una pequeña gota en mi nariz, seguida de otra, y otra, oh no, ¡Maldita lluvia!, arruinó mi momento de paz y tranquilidad que solo tengo 4 veces al año.

—Debemos regresar -dije y Konoha asintió, entonces empezamos a caminar rápido (que si corremos nos caemos) hacia la base.

Aaaagh! Si no llegamos rapido terminaremos mas mojados que un charco. Estabamos a punto de llegar a la base cuando vimos algo en el suelo... ¿O alguien? Me acerqué a ver que o quien era, es..

—¿Una chica? -dijimos Konoha y yo al unísono

La chica parecía inconciente, y ahora que me doy cuenta, es albina, ¡Gracias Kami-sama! ¡Se nota que te gustan las personas albinas! Al igual que Konoha, su ropa pareciera que es sacada de un videojuego o de un Vocaloid, ya que llevaba una falda negra, una camisa blanca con bordes negros, una corbata negra, pelo atado en una coleta y tenía un mechón morado, incluso se ve lind... ¿¡Que carajo estoy pensando!?

—D-Deberiamos llevarla a la base, si la dejamos aquí terminara con una hipotermia nivel dios -le dije a Konoha, a lo que el asintió y cargó a la chica en brazos.

Creo que Seto tenía razon en que pasaría algo interesante

* * *

Llegamos a la base escurriendo de lo mojados que estábamos por la lluvia, mas lo que paso con aquella chica, nos retrasó un poco.

Entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo, por un momento quise decirles "¿Acaso tenemos algo en la cara?" pero me contuve.

—¿Quien es ella? -preguntó Kido

—Yo que se, la encontramos inconciente unas calles atrás, como estaba lloviendo la trajimos aquí -le respondí un tanto cortante a Kido

Konoha la puso en el sillon y todos nos pusimos a su alrededor, y por todos me refiero a Kano, Momo, Shintaro con Ene en la mano, Seto y yo, ahora que lo pienso, somos casi todos los chicos los que la rodeamos.

—Parecemos unos violadores -dijo Kano rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se habia creado.

Todos nos íbamos a reír, pero la chica habia abierto los ojos de golpe asustandonos de tal modo que Shintaro cayó al suelo provocando que todos nos riéramos.

—¿Donde...estoy? -escuchamos una voz suave detrás de nosotros, era la chica, pero estaba mirando al suelo.

Kido se abrió paso entre los chicos para poder llegar a ella.

—Dime, ¿Como te llamas? -le preguntó Kido-

—Nozomi... -le respondió aun sin mirar a la cara a alguien-

—Bien Nozomi, ¿Recuerdas que hacías en plena calle inconciente?

—... -ella se quedo callada, pero luego miró a Kido a la cara dejando ver algo que nos sorprendió: tenía un ojo rojo y otro de color morado claro- Serpiente

Dijo dejandonos mas sorprendidos de lo que ya lo estabamos.

Ella se paró y fue hacia mi, yo me puse muy nervioso, y me puse aun mas nervioso cuando toco mi mejilla y sus dos ojos se pusieron de un color rojizo.

—Hibiya Amamiya, octavo miembro del Mekakushi-dan, enfocar la mirada. -dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera, y que me sonrojara un poco.

A continuación fue hacia Mary e hizo lo mismo que a mi.

—Mary Kozakura, cuarta miembro del Mekakushi-dan -hizo una pausa y sonrió de una manera muy risueña e hizo una ligera reverencia y tomó la mano de Mary- Es un gusto conocerte, reina. -dijo y rió un poco mientras besaba su mano-

Mary se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir, ¿Que significaba eso de "reina"?

Aquella chica soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Mary con una sonrisa un tanto divertida y llena de.. ¿Locura?

—Ne, reina, me pregunto si tendremos otro _Bad End -_dijo entre risas- Tu sabes que odio tu egoísmo, pero, ¿Que pasará esta vez? -dijo y sus ojos se tornaron morados y rojos para después volver a caer inconciente

Yo por instinto fui hacia ella rápidamente para que no cayera al suelo

—¿¡Que acaba de pasar!? -preguntó una muy alterada Kido mientras agarraba a Mary por los hombros-

—Y-Yo.. S-solo quería... -dijo para luego romper en llanto-

Esta chica nos oculta demasiados secretos, y creo que son en parte buenos y en parte malos.

**Asdf, les gustó? :3 He estado con muchas ideas para este fic :v Me gusta el HibiyaxOC, y para los leen esta sección su premio es saber que tal vez ponga a la OC como yandere :v Y aquí las reviws**

**Lili-chan: Una acosadora :D Y adivinaste con el HibiyaxNozomi :3**

**Menomy: Que onda hija :v Es bueno que vagues, así encuentras fics tan buenos como los míos :v**

**Nos leemos luego, Bay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narra Mary**

No puedo entender. No puedo entender. ¡No puedo entender esto! ¡¿Como es que ella lo sabia todo?! La única persona que lo sabia era.. No. No puede ser posible eso, tal vez fue una coincidencia, ella debe tener un poder relacionado con saber mi secreto y las habilidades de los demás, habia una serpiente, ¿Cual era?... ¿_Habitar la mirada__? _¡Si! ¡Eso era! Pero eso no explica el por que me llamó "Reina" ya que solo puede habitar una serpiente en un cuerpo pero tal vez ella tiene otra serpiente... pero, si esa chica entró en el Daze y vino aquí entonces ¿¡Cambió el rumbo de la historia!? Entonces, esta chica nos salvara.. O nos traerá cosas malas.

* * *

**Narra Hibiya**

Lo que acababa de pasar fue muy extraño, no entiendo nada.

Ahora mismo estoy ayudando a Kido a preparar la comida, no crean que es por que quise, la anciana me obligó, y bueno, por lo que he oído de Shintaro, Momo pega fuerte. No quiero deformar mi rostro.

Preparamos la comida en silencio, pasaron tantas cosas en un segundo que ni siquiera podemos hablar, simplemente fue algo muy raro, pero, al ver a esa chica sentí.. Un algo que no habia sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Hiyori, era una atracción un tanto fuerte, pero también sentía que a esa chica la habia visto pero no se de donde... Me recuerda mucho a la Calima*, pero es clara la diferencia, Nozomi tiene el pelo amarrado y la Calima no.

—Oye, tu, ve a llevarle un poco de comida a esa chica -me dijo Kido con su típica voz serena y dura a la vez-

Yo asenti y tome un plato y lo coloqué en una bandeja, me fui sosteniendo la bandeja hacia el cuarto de Mary, que es donde habíamos puesto a la chica.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta completamente cuando vi como unas serpientes negras empezaban a materializarse, un grupo de serpientes a cada lado de la cama de Mary, donde se encontraba Nozomi.

Rapidamente cerré la puerta dejándola un poco abierta para poder ver con detalles todo lo que ocurría dentro de aquella habitación.

Del lado izquierdo apareció una serpiente muy grande. Al aparecer se escuchó una risa maniática por parte de esta.

—¡Subarashii! -gritaba mientras reía esta serpiente- ¡Esto está resultando mas divertido que cuando estaba con Azami!

Del otro lado apareció otra serpiente un poco mas pequeña y delgada.

—Deberias de controlarte y bajar la voz un poco, recuerda que hay mas gente por aquí -dijo la serpiente delgada, que tenía una voz femenina a diferencia de la otra serpiente

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡pero debes de admitir que esto es muy interesante! -dijo la serpiente grande mientras muchas serpientes le rodeaban-

—Si, si, interesante, ¡mas te vale no meter de tus pensamientos a este cuerpo! -dijo la otra serpiente mientras igualmente varias serpientes le rodeaban-

—Soy el mas listo, ¿crees que dejare pasar una oportunidad así? -dijo la serpiente grande para luego desaparecer no sin antes mirarme y susurrar- Tu serás fundamental en la tragedia

La serpiente delgada suspiró y luego desapareció rodeada de serpientes negras...¿Y blancas?

Retrocedí un poco asustado ¿¡Como que soy fundamental en la tragedia!? ¿¡A que tipo de pensamientos se refiere!? Y peor aun, ¿¡Como sabia que estaba ahí!? Entré en pánico por unos segundos, luego pensé lo estúpido que me veía e intenté calmarme, inhale y exhale varias veces, cuando pensé que ya estaba calmado entré a la habitación por completo, pude ver que Nozomi seguía "dormida", se veía tierna... Espera, ¿¡Que rayos estoy pensando!? ¿¡Por qué razón siento mi rostro arder!? ¿Acaso esto será normal?, supongo que luego le preguntaré a Kido o a la Oba-san.

Dejé la bandeja que sostenía en una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Mary en la que Nozomi se encontraba, me acerqué a ella a tal punto de que solo unos centimetros nos separaran, vi todas las facciones de su rostro detalladamente: Piel clara, pestañas largas, labios rosados y pequeños, mejillas que a simple vista parecían suaves, y lo que mas me llamó la atención de ella, su pelo blanco como la nieve, este cubría ligeramente sus ojos, tuve la tentación de apartar el mechón que cubría sus ojos con mi mano pero me contuve.

Segui observando su rostro por unos instantes cuando abrió los ojos dejando ver un ojo rojo y otro morado, sus largas pestañas se agitaron al momento de abrir sus ojos lo cual me cautivó en cierto modo, luego de unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a ser totalmente morados y con un toque con el que parecían adormilados.

El que se despertara tan de golpe hizo que me sobresaltara y que callera de espaldas golpeándome ligeramente en la cabeza soltando un pequeño quejido, Nozomi se sorprendió un poco y se bajó de la cama para acercarse a mi rostro provocando que me pusiera rojo por la cercanía de la chica.

—Ne, ¿estas bien?—Preguntó la chica.—

Estuve tentado a decirle si lo parecía pero temía que se enojara.

—S-Si, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe.—Dije intentando no mirarla a los ojos.—

Ella, no muy convencida, se me acercó mas a tal punto que ya estaba encima mío, me sonrojé por la acción de ella pero en el fondo sabia que ella no tenía malas intenciones, resumiendo, el único pervertido puberto con las hormonas alborotadas era yo.

—¿Seguro? Estas muy rojo...—Dijo Nozomi con un tono adormilado y calmado.—

—¡E-Enserio, estoy bien!, estate tranquila.—Dije intentando no sonrojarme mas de lo que ya estaba.—

Nozomi asintió y se paró, extendió su mano hacia mi en señal de que me parase con su ayuda, tomé su mano y me levanté, cuando ya estaba parado recordé a que había venido y vi la mesita de noche en la cual estaba la bandeja con comida.

—P-Por cierto, si tienes hambre puedes comer un poco de la comida que traje, es sopa, pan y té.—Dije para luego darme cuenta que aun sostenía su mano soltándola al instante.—

Nozomi volteó a ver la mesita de noche en la que estaba la bandeja, ladeó la cabezun por lo que parecía muy confundida, luego mi mente hizo _click _y por lógica pensé que si ella no recordaba nada de si misma no sabría tampoco nada del mundo, era como una bebé que solo sabia hacer lo básico me golpeé la cara mentalmente por no haber pensado eso antes, tomé el plato de sopa y hundí la cuchara en el, miré a Nozomi pensando en que hacer, yo ya sabia que pero era vergonzoso de solo imaginarlo.

—S-Siéntate en la cama.—Ella asintió y se sentó, me sonrojé de solo pensar que haría.—

Tomé la cuchara y la sopa, con la cuchara agarré sopa.

—A-Abre la boca.—Ella obedeció y abrió la boca ligeramente, con la cuchara le di la sopa y ella la saboreó por un instante y luego la tragó.—

—Sabe bien...—Dijo calmadamente, al instante lo mal pensé y me sonrojé.—

Segui dandole de comer intercalando la sopa y el pan hasta que acabamos, el sonrojo en mi rostro desapareció.

—Hibiya-kun.—Dijo llamándome y mirándome a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.— Gracias

Me sonrojé por su acto y por verla sonreír, yo también le sonreí ligeramente lo cual hasta a mi me sorprendió.

—No es nada, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿Ok?—Dije y ella asintió.—

Justamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Momo enérgica como siempre, nos miró a Nozomi y a mi pero con mas emoción al ver a Nozomi.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sigo sin creerme que habrá otra chica en la base!—Dijo Momo saltando de la alegría como si hace un rato no hubiera pasado nada, esta chica cada vez me sorprende mas.—

—Oba-san eres demasiado ruidosa.—Dije viendo a Momo sabiendo que se molestaría.—

—¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que aun estoy en mis años de juventud enano!?.—Gritó Momo viéndome "molesta".—

—¿¡A quien llamas enano!?.—Le respondí.—

—¡Pues a ti! ¡No veo ningún otro shota en este cuarto!

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una pequeña risa se escuchó, vi a Nozomi y vi que estaba riendo por lo que había pasado, su risa era normal, con un volumen bajo pero clara, simplemente perfecta. Su risa hizo que yo riera un poco, Momo también se río, Nozomi era simplemente perfecta.

* * *

**_Ok, ya, peguenme por haberme tardado tanto :v Y unas aclaraciones:_**

**_• Mary sabe de todas las rutas (obviamente a excepción de esta) ya que Kuroha pensaba que así seria mas divertido_**

**_• Nozomi mide 1.43 AQUÍ y Hibiya 1.45 AQUI, la estatura real de Hibiya y de Nozomi me hubieran arruinado todo ;-; (?)_**

**_• Hibiya está mas tsundere :v_**

**_• Nozomi es 18C (Las mujeres entenderán :v)_**

**_Esas son las aclaraciones, ahora avisos:_**

**_• TODOS los fics que tengo serán actualizados mas tardar la próxima semana y un one-shot será subido._**

**_• Cuando tardo es porque tengo bloqueos mentales, poco tiempo o por otras razones._**

**_• En Junio no se si podré actualizar mis fics_**

**_• Un long-fic será subido en abril (los que sean de México y compren "boletos" para verlos, sabrán de que ira) la pista del titulo: Tiene el nombre de un circo que no es real_**

**_Eso es todo c: A responder reviews:_**

**_YueHamachi: Seh, el HibiyaxOc es raro, pero se me ocurrió porque roleo HibiyaxOc :v Y demasiado tarde, creo que te volviste Yandere xD_**

**_Menomy: A este paso ya has de haber leído el fic varias veces :v! -le pegan- Invocar a Blancoja es como invocar al chamuco! (?) Lo sé, estupidos _****_y sensuales violadores ê_ê El poder de Nozomi es cajuaii -khé- y perdón, Mary no me cae muy bien c: _**

**_Lili-chan: Santo Dios, 3 reviews y del mismo capítulo xDU Hibiya es un puberto con hormonas alborotadas, es normal que se sonroje :v Y Nozomi se pondra Yandere en el siguiente capítulo :D _**

**_Shinoby Nehory: Todos amamos a Blancoja uwu! Y mira, si quieres te regalo a Blancoja, solo cuidado y alimentalo bien c: (?)_**

**_Eso es todo! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! _**


End file.
